It's a little something called destiny
by ashjam7
Summary: Ashleigh and her friend live in South Africa and they are moving to LA at the palmwoods to chase their dreams. But Ashleigh bumps into Kendall. What happens when Ashleigh finds out that Kendall lives at the palmwoods? Where their relationship lead? It's better if you read it:
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please dont judge me. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Hi. My name is Ashleigh(a.k.a Ash)and I'm 18 years old. I lived in South Africa and I'm moving to LA to chase my dreams and to start fresh. Right now I'm on a train to LA with my band's manager. Her name is Kim but I call her Kimmy. She would sometimes play instruments for us like the drums or guitar. My band is made up of two people, me and my friend Jamie. Jamie isnt with Kimmy and I because she needed more time to say goodbye. Right now she is on a plane. It takes 24 hours to get to America so I got a serious case of jetleg.I fell asleep when I got on the train.

"Good morning sleepy head" Kimmy said

"Hi" I said. I felt very moody because I'm NOT a morning person.

"Where is the waitress?" I said as I started getting angry.

"She'll probably be here soon"

"Well I cant wait forever you know"

"Okay just chill out then"

"I'm going to go find her"

"My gosh someone is cranky"

I ingored her and carried on walking. I saw a guy enter the room with coffee in his hand. He looked kind of cute with his blonde hair and his marvallous eyes. All of a sudden the train stopped, his coffee fell on me, I fell on the floor and he kind of fell on me. He stopped because his hands were on the ground.

"I'm so sorry" He said in a soft, cute voice.

"Its okay" I said as I stared into his eyes.

He smiled at me and helped me get up. His smile was so adorable.

"I'm really sorry, I was just trying to find a waiter"

"It's okay. I guess I kinda needed that anyway. My table is just there I'll quickly get some servettes"

I ran as fast as I could and rand back with servettes. I started wiping my red top that was full of coffee and he helped me.

"I'm Kendall just by the way" He said as he streched his hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Ashleigh"

I looked at my table and saw my waitress there. FINALLY

" Hey that's my table. You said you were looking for a waitress right? Well there's one. Comew on you can sit with us. My treat" I pointed to my table

"But I spilt coffee on you shouldn't I do something for you?"

"Hey it doesnt hurt to be nice once in awhile"

He walked with me to my table.

"Hi can please get a coffee?"

"Of course"

"Me too please" He said seeing that he spilt it on me.

We both sat down.

"Hey are you feeling better now?" Kimmy asked sarcasticly

I ignored her and said "Kendall this is my friend/band manager Kim a.k.a Kimmy and Kimmy this is kendall"

"Hi" they said together

"So Kendall are you here alone?" I asked

"No actually I'm with three of my best friends"

"So where are you from?" He asked

"South Africa"

"What is it like there? I've never been there ever"

"Well it is awesome there. I've got a pic of some of where I live"

I showed him a pic of a bit of Cape Town.

"Wow I always thought that African people live in jungles or deserts"

"No only parts of Africa"

He gave me that adorable smile waitress finally came and gave us our coffees.

"Do you have a phone can can quickly use?"

"Yeah sure" I reached into my bag and gave him my phone

"Thanx"

"Well I must really get back to my friends" He said in a hurry

"Well oka It was nice meeting you"

"You too" He said and handed me my phone.

He took his coffee and he left

"Well isnt he nice?" Kimmy said teasing me

I looked on my phone and found out he put his number on it. It's saved as 'Kendall3'

I blushed and thought of what just happened.

"Ooo someone is in love"

"O shut up"

* * *

**I know its not that good but it will be better. Let me know what you think so far. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

We finally got to LA. I was so excited but I thought about how I looked with the coffee spill on my shirt.

"What am I going to do with this stain?"

"Why dont you change in the bathroom?"

"Are you mad?All I have in my bag is goth clothes. I cant go walking like that in a train station!"

"Well do you rather want to walk with a stain on your top that you cant cover?"

She did have a very good point.

"Fine. I'll quickly go change"

So I ran to the bathroom and quickly got changed. Well you see the reason I only have goth clothes in my bag is because I wanted to start fresh. I wanted to start fresh because at first I was the kinda girl who was so nice, everybody took advantage of me. I just realised that in South Africa I didnt have highlights in, I just died it black. As I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. Now all I need is dark blue highlights and this will be perfect. I went outside to Kimmy

"How do I look?"

"Wow"

"Aww thank you"

I could see some guys staring at me with their mouth open.

"Lets go, please."

We first went to the hairdresser for the highlights then to the palmwoods. Kimmy dropped me off at the palmwoods because she lives somewhere else. I got out of the car. I was wearing black, long boots, black pantyhose, a black, short dress and a leather jacket. I could feel a slight breeze blowing through my hair. I walked in and went to the desk. A lot of people were looking at me opened-mouthed. The guy at the desk gave me the keys to my apartment.

"Your apartment number is 3J"

I grabbed the keys.

"Do you know a delivery place where I can order paint?"

"Yes, would you like their number?"

He gave me the number and I walked to the elevator. I went to my apartment, I through my luggage down, got out my phone from my bag and called those guys.

"Hi I would like to order a big can of paint, some paintbrushes..."

When I was done with the phone call I looked around. As you come in through the front door you see the lounge in front and the kitchen at the back. There are two doors on my left and one door on my right. I first went through the door on my right which was our bedroom(Jamie and I). On the first door to my right was an empty room which is going to be our practice room. On the second door to my right is the bathroom. I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and a saw a guy with all the things I ordered.

"Is your name Ashleigh?"

"Yes"

"Sign here please" He said as he handed me a clipboard and a pen.

"Hear are all your things that you ordered"

"Thank you" I said and he walked away. I closed the door.

* * *

I have about 5 bags. One of them is a school bag that has all my stationary and drawing books. I took one of my books out and all my stationary. I put it on the counter and I started drawing a wall of the empty room. I wanted to decorate it myself because it has a horrible light green colour and that room we are going to see everyday. I dont want to see a room everyday with a terrible colour. The walls will be painted black and will say:

Ashleigh, Jamie

Kimmy

In graffiti of course. So as I was done with the drawing I got my phone and started playing music. I moved all the paint and things to the empty room. I'll surprise Jamie and Kimmy with this. So I got started and it took hours.

* * *

**Hey I hope you enjoyed it. Just tell me if it's too long or too short. Love to hear from you**

**Luv u 4eva XOXO... $hJ M 7*!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the spelling errors btw. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Before I painted the walls, I went to the lobby to get a giant fan. I went to the guy behind the desk.

"Do you know where I can find a giant fan? I know Its a weird question."

"Yes" He said bitterly.

He went to a room. It looked like a mixture of an office and a storage room. He dragged it out of the room.

"Here" he said and gave it to me.

"Thanx" I said.

It was so heavy, that I had to drag it all the way to my apartment. As soon as I got there, I dragged it to the lounge and closed the door. I took all the paint to the empty room and started painting immediately. As soon as I was done painting the walls black, I put the fan on in the room to dry the walls. In that time I made me two cups of coffee because I was really tired. As soon as the walls were dry, I spray painted our names on it with white, red and blue. I also spray painted my signature on it. All it needed was their signatures. As soon as I was done with that, I didnt even bother to look at the outcome, I just went to my room and fell on my bed. About two seconds later, my phone rang. I looked at my phone and saw it was Jamie.

"Hello? Why did you phone so early in the morning?"

"Oh sorry...Wait its 12 o'clock in the afternoon"

"Oh. Really? Are You sure?"

"Yes I looked on my watch. Anyway I'm ten minutes away."

"Oh okay. Wait didnt you say your boyfriend lives at the palmwods?"

"Yes, he lives in apartment 2J. His name is Logan Mitchell"

"Oh you are so lucky"

"Why?"

"Guess what apartment number we live in."

"What?"

"We live in apartment 3J"

"Dont lie"

"I'm not I swear. Well I'm going to shower now so I"ll see you in ten minutes"

"Okay bye."

I got up and went to my cupboard to decide what I'm going to wear. It was very hot so I took out my black shorts, my black t-shirt and my chucks. I made me a quick sandwich, quickly tied my hair in two ponytails coming down at the front and left the apartment. I knocked on the door of apartment 2J.

"Hi" A lady answered the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Logan Mitchell"

"Just hold on a second. Logan someone is at the door for you!"

"Who could possibly be here for Logan?" A familiar voice asked as he walked to the door.

I could of sworn I saw him from somewhere. He stopped by the door, staring opened-mouthed at me.

"Don't lie Mrs. Knight we all know that that would never happen." A guy said as he stopped behind the other, opened-mouthed. He had dark brown hair and held a mirror and comb in his hand.

"Impossible! I wonder who the loser is..." Another guy said as he got lost in his words, standing behind the guy with the mirror and comb, opened-mouthed. He was wearing a helmet. They all looked paralyzed, like they saw the most wonderful thing in the world. A guy walked to up to me.

"Hi"

"Hi, are you Logan?"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"No, I'm actually here because I wanted to meet you. You see, my best friend Jamie told me that the two of you are dating."

"Are you Ashleigh?"

"Yeah"

"Wow I've heard so much about you. She talks about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Anyway, I came to tell you that she is about ten minutes away so if I were you I'd take a quick shower and just wait for her in the lobby"

"Okay well it was nice meeting you"

"You too, bye"

"Bye" He said and closed the door. I went to the lobby to wait for Jamie. I knew I was five minutes early so I took out my phone and text Kendall.

**Me : Hi its Ashleigh, the girl you spilt coffee on when we were on the train.**

**Kendall : Hey I was waiting for you to text or call**

**Me : Sorry it wasnt sooner, I was just really busy settling in my new apartment**

**Kendall : So how do you like it here in LA?**

**Me : Its okay so far. I couldnt go sight-seeing so I cant really say.**

**Kendall : Well I know of a tour guide who would love to take you around LA.**

**Me : Oh really **

**Kendall : Yeah, he's a great guy. He's good looking and he is really funny**

**Me : Okay I would love to meet him. So how do you know him?**

**Kendall : He's uh...a friend of mine**

**Me : Okay and how do you know that I will like him.**

**Kendall : I have a feeling that you might **

**Me : I have to go chat soon Mwah**

**Kendall : Okay bye **

I smiled and let out a giggle. I saw Logan and the three other guys enter the lobby. I got up and walked to the desk. Jamie walked into the lobby. I ran to her.

"Oh my gosh two days without you was agonizing"

"Yeah it was"

She saw Logan and ran to him. Logan picked her up and span her around. He gave her a kiss.

"Awww" I said ruining the moment.

"Logan this is Ashleigh"

"We've met" We said in unison.

"So then you met the guys too"

"No I actually didnt"

"Well this is Carlos, James and Kendall"

"Hi" I said while I was shaking their hand. One of them looked so familiar but I couldnt quite put my finger on it.

"I really need to show you something" I said to Jamie

* * *

**:)**

**Luv u 4eva XOXO... $h*!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I dragged Jamie to our apartment with excitement and Logan followed us. I was so excited because i wanted Jamie to see the practice room. As soon as we got there, I opened the door and made her put her luggage down.

"Quickly" I said so excited

"Wow that must be really important if you are so excited" Jamie said surprised

I usaully dont get excited for things. We walked to the door of the practice room.

"You guys are about to see amazing art that took hours. I know I dont like my art but this, this is amazing."

"Wow excited and confident. Are you feeling well?" She said as she felt my head with the back of my head.

"I'm perfect" I said with a smile on my face.

Jamie was amazed because I never act like this. I opened the door and they walked in. I followed them.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jamie said.

"Did you do this yourself?" Logan asked amazed

"Yeah"

"It looks fantastic" Jamie said

"See, I told you. This is our practice room. Oh and Logan sorry if we make a noise"

"Hey its cool with me"

"It just needs yours and Kimmy's signature"

I handed her the spray paint and she put her signature on the wall"

"Okay well you guys have fun. I did not get sleep at all so good night"

"Night" They said in unison.

* * *

I woke up at about 9 o'clock in the evening. I looked at my phone and saw I got a text from Kendall. It was send a few minutes ago

**Kendall : Hey I checked with the tour guide and he is free on Saturday :)**

**Me : Hey Saturday will be great. What time?**

**Kendall : He said he'll pick you up at about 12**

**Me : Great. I live at the palmwoods.**

**Kendall : Good. He cant wait**

**Me : I cant either**

I got out of bed to make me coffee. Yes I know, I'm addicted to coffee. Its really sad. While I was making coffee, I realised that Jamie was nowhere to be seen in the house. She was most probably with Logan. I heard noises like talking and laughing. The door opened and I saw Jamie carrying two guitars and Logan was carrying two parts of the drums.

"Hey how'd you sleep?"

"Good"

"Oh well we thought that because you spent so long painting the walls you didnt get the time to put in the instruments. So we decided since you worked your ass of on making that room look amazing that we would take out all the paint stuff and put the instruments in the room"

"Thanks guys. Hey what day is it today?"

"Friday, why?"

"Just checking"

Shit, that means I need to go back to sleep and set my alarm for 10 o'clock. So thats exactly what I did but instead of waking up at ten, I woke up at eight. I was so excited to see him again. I went to the kitchen to make coffee. I wanted to get done quickly but I knew its still early and getting ready will take time. So I went to my room and took out my clothes. Jamie was lying in bed awake.

"Morning"

"Morning. And now why are you up so early?" She said half asleep.

"Well why can't I be up this time?"

"Because you are never up this early" She gave me a look.

"Okay fine you got me. I'm going on a date with the guy I bumped into on the train"

"Really? That's great" She said sarcasticly.

I stared at her because I knew it was sarcasm

"What?"

"You are not happy for me"

"Well you dont know him"

"Yes but that is why I'm going, to get to know him"

"Okay"

I went into the kitchen and text Kendall

**Me : Morning:) What did the tour guide say about where we are going?**

**Kendall : He didnt say anything but he told me that you must wear your bather**

**Me : Uhmmm... Okay**

**Kendall : :P**

I am going wear my black dress with dark blue polka dots at the bottom. I went back into my room and took out my bather and a beach towel. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After that I showered and put on my bather and my dress. I put on my lipgloss,grabbed my beach towel and bag and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Im going to wait for Kendall in the lobby. See you later"

"Okay just becareful"

"Love you" I said walking to the door

"Love you too" Jamie said smiling

I went to the lobby and stood by the reception desk.

**Kedall: The tour guide is on his way**

**Me : Okay Im standing at the reception desk**

"Hi, Ashleigh?" I heard a fimiliar voice say behind me.

I turned around and I saw him there.

"Kendall?"

* * *

**Sorry, for the people who dont like cliff hangers.**


End file.
